The present invention generally relates to cartons for holding and dispensing cylindrical containers or other types of articles.
Fully enclosed cartons that are capable of carrying containers have been used in the past that have a dispenser for dispensing the containers one at a time. Dispensers have been provided with removable dispenser panels at various locations in the carton which include opening holes or tabs on the dispenser for grasping the dispenser panel and removing it from the carton. It is desired to provide a carton with a dispenser panel that can be easily grasped and removed from the carton.